Weaver of Time
by kuchikifan
Summary: She woke after a long deep sleep now everything has changed. However she will meet new friends and new adventures. Let's follow her and see how she fares. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A lone woman wondered on the streets as she was lost but she was not she was looking for a place in particular for someone in particular however she did not know who or what she was looking for.

"You will now when you find it, mistress " This was exactly what she was told, however, who tells this to someone and then enters eternal sleep. She already had adjusted her clothes, speech and language accordingly to the time and country she was in and fortunately because it was her she could understand the basics of present technology nevertheless for this last issue she had needed the help of the one who no longer was with her. Finally she decided to sit and rest on a bench at the park where she could see people come through and fro. She sighed it was hopeless to rest she was too stubborn. She wouldn't rest until she had her task accomplished so she got up and wondered once more upon that city. But then after few steps luck, perhaps, struck her she felt strange energy nearby. Her steps hasten till she could turn the corner then she read Ye Ran High school. Her eyes showed doubt she was certain that a high school was some sort of learning place why were beings with that kind of energy there. She stood feet latched at the entrance thinking whether she should go in or not.

Inside the said building long blond haired man noticed this woman's' presence, powerful yet gentle and familiar. It must be her but she was gone a while ago so I was right she had not entered eternal sleep as others suspected. He got up and looked through his office window to get look at this person. "I'm correct. It's her." He said to himself certain that his master had recognized her too after all they were old friends.

In time she was able to also recognize two familiar energies and so her doubts disappeared for a while she went some steps however she was not sure she could just waltz in nevertheless she did.

Soon after coming down his office and placing his feet on the courtyard he saw the familiar form of the long black layered, red eyed woman that he hadn't seen for long. She remained with the same lean appearance and serene demeanor he had known. He was about to call her when some students who got along with his master appeared. She could see an athletic red haired boy and other shorter boy with glasses talking to the person she hadn't seen for long.

She noticed that the blond man was kept in conversation with the boys so she decided to walk closer but three men blocked her path. They were the ones with strange energy she confirmed her suspicions they were modified humans her eyes narrowed. The blond had yet convinced the boys to go in. It seems they should be somewhere else. The enigmatic woman smiled " Excuse me. Could you let you let me through, I assure you I'm a friend." She said with a dignified voice. " We cannot be certain of that." the one with shorter hair said. "True but I haven't yet shown any sign of threat." The woman continued " That can be a trick" one with a scar answered her. " So we won't let you through as you are not human." The woman's eyes flickered surprise so they could notice she was not human then she smiled again. Indeed, they were correct she was a noble. " Good perception for humans such as yourselves." She said calmly. "So you mean that you can bar my way. With your abilities." Her tone had grown serious and so the men assumed a stance.

" Do not be conceited" the woman said assertively " You'll let me through. " She said walking swiftly past. The men nothing could do as they could not believe she had used mind control on them making them unable to follow her. By now the students were convinced to go in and as she neared she smiled politely.

" Frankenstein." She called with a demure tone. " Long time no see." The tree men who once blocked her now were surprised.

" Yes, long time no see Miss Alex. I'm happy to see you again" he answered with slight bow.

" I'm too. It's good to see a familiar face."

The other men could not believe the strange woman knew the principal by his name.

Frankenstein gave a smile " Then allow me to escort you inside." Alex nodded as Frankenstein showed the way. " You three come too." He said before ahead of me.

Inside Frankenstein's office she was served a warm cup of tea as she sat with him on the sofa. As Alex delicately placed her cup on the table Frankenstein addressed the other three men "First you three should apologized and then introduce yourselves." He said scolding them.

" We apologize" they said in unison before introducing themselves to Alex. Now Alex knew how address them that was important as they seemed to be Frankenstein friends if you could say that. The long haired one was Takeo, the one with shorter hair was Tao and the one with the scar was M-21, Alex thought it was a strange name but decided against asking how he had such a name for some reason she sensed it wouldn't be a good option.

" It's alright everyone it's good to be careful" Alex said sipping on her tea placing down the cup again she said " Then I believe you should know my name too, I'm Alexandrine" she paused" but you can call me Alex because it's shorter" They nodded before Frankenstein asked them to go about on their work.

"Frankenstein, will you tell me why are modified humans here?" Alex asked, to the man across the table, her tone had grown serious and complied with her request.

" I see." She said after he explained everyone's including stories to her including Seira, Regis and his masters' "Miss Alex if you allow me how did you end up here?" Alex expression changed to a gloomy one with a said smile but she answered anyway. " The traitors of Lukedonia achieved to put me out of their way before all the confusion and before I got wind of anything that could harm them. I was caught off guard and beaten by their games. Battle was not kind to me or to my friends. I had been slumbering all this time to fully recover. I am ashamed at myself someone such as traitors made me go into slumber. "

" I see." He said just like she did before." And what happen to Stephen?" Stephen was Alex attendant and friend since she was little and he was the one who steered her into looking for the man in front of her. Her mile turned sadder, he was not around anymore. " Stephen has entered eternal sleep days after I woke up. He was the one who told me to come here. It appears he had sensed your presence before. " Alex ended and silence echoed on the office. Frankenstein didn't know what to say to Alex he knew Stephen was very important to her. " So now I'm here but I have no idea what to do. What do you suggest?" He was not impressed with her rapid change of topics. It was normal to in her she would only talk when she would be ready and nobles knew that that time would for any of them.

" How about becoming a student like master? I believe you still like to learn Miss do you prefer to teach instead." Frankenstein said heading towards his desk.

"Ah, a student it alright! It seems funnier that way." She answered mildly excited. It was in her nature to be always calm. " But can you arrange that without trouble?"Alex asked worried he pulls one of his stunts.

" Of course!" he said he said with sly smirk. " I'm the founder and principal of this school." Alex looked at the plate on his desk on which read Principal Lee.

Alex was surprised how quickly everything was handled but oh well it was Frankenstein, no Principal Lee when in school, we're talking about. Now she was heading to a classroom with the help of Tao and wearing the appropriated uniform. "We're here, Miss Alex. Just let me inform the teacher and then you can come in" he explained. Alex only nodded. Minutes later Tao came out. " Miss Alex you can go in now."

"Thank you, Tao" she said with a smile.

The teacher in charge of class was left to imagine how in god's sakes so many foreign students were popping out of nowhere and landing on the same class but all in all it was not his business. He had seen the new student standing at the door politely waiting to enter she gave him a polite nod. Alex entered the classroom and stood beside the teacher.

"Quiet everyone" Mr. Park asked. Alex was causing a commotion. Whispers all around the class ensued. " This is your new colleague please do treat her well." The teacher continued as Alex scanned the classroom quickly spotting the nobles and surprisingly the other two boys from before. So they were on the same class. She gave a polite and almost imperceptible nod to Rai that he returned before the teacher asked her to introduce herself.

" Hi! I'm Alexandrine Bernetta de Lange. I hope we can all get along." She said before seating down on a desk on the last row as instructed by Mr. Park.

Needles to be said class was not as quiet as before.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time was upon them and so many new classmates of Alexandrine were approaching her with many questions. Those simple ones one made as to get know someone and Alex happily chatted with everyone. She wouldn't know but as much as her classmates liked or admired Rai, Seira and Regis they thought that besides her similar pose and similar imposing demeanor Alex was more approachable on first impression basis maybe because of her always present demure smile. However as time passed fewer people were around her they did have to lunch.

" Hi! Welcome to Ye Ran High School. I'm Suh Yuna." a gentle girl with brown long hair said demurely to Alex approaching with her friends. She thought the girl Yuna as she called herself truly nice albeit a bit shy and answered with a smile " Hi! Thank you very much and nice to meet you. You can call me Alex."

"Ok! I will." She said before motioning to introduce her friends " This is Im Suyi" Yuna said gesturing to a girl with turquoise hair. " Hi! Nice to meet you Alex" the girl said. " And these are Han Shinwoo and Woo Ik-han." Yuna finished. The two boys greeted Alex cheerfully as she nodded as she had done to Suyi. " Hey Alex! You should meet these three too." Shinwoo cheerfully as he headed towards Regis, Seira and Rai. Alexandrine smiled he really was energetic. " Well" Alex began in her gentle voice while getting up "I already know Raizel" she said walking to his desk where all the friends gathered. " OoH! It's that true?!" Shinwoo exclaimed clearly surprised glancing at Rai, well the others were merely nodded so their glance switched to Alex as to ask an explanation. She began rather hesitating because she couldn't tell the truth. "We were... you could say…. Neighbors but then I had to move. That's it. We've been friends for a long time. " she ended wishing for no more questions.

"Then its good you got to meet again" Yuna encouraged. "Yes it is"Alex answered nostalgic.

"Okay ending the reunion. Here are Regis and Seira" Shinwoo intervened again energetically as usual. Alex turned to meet her new classmates that were waiting for attention politely. Seira and Regis could somehow feel that Alexandrine was not a normal noble but couldn't quite put their fingers on what she might be as they knew for sure she wasn't a clan leader and Alex gave off a feeling similar to Rai. When she turned her attention to them Regis and Seira introduced themselves courteously. Regis was especially ticked off of how Shinwoo acted around someone like her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Seira J. Loyard."

"I'm Regis K. Landegre."

Alex's eyes widened a tiny bit. They were so polite it was like she was back to Lukedonia. Even though they seemed to have felt she was different what surprised Alex was the fact that at a young age one already had a soul weapon. She guessed that might have happened because of the traitors that her father was not around anymore. A flicker of sadness washed trough Alexandrines' eyes. _It was all my fault if I …_

" It's good to meet you I'm Alex." She answered._Forget it now you can do nothing to help. _

"Okay! Now that we all know each other we should go have lunch!"Shinwoo suggested really that boy had an awful amount of energy. But she was indeed hungry. 

So this was Alexandrines' first day at school. Getting to know new friends, hearing the classes and learn tiny beats of how the human world worked. It was really fascinating. Finally she was home. Well, at least at a friend's house. Alex had been friendly persuaded to stay at Frankenstein's' house. She stood dumbfounded in his living room. Alex had no idea how Frankenstein accommodated so many people in his house well his house wasn't small but now counting her eight individuals were leaving there. It was too many individuals for that to be a quiet house and she didn't want to be trouble to anyone. Alex pouted as she stood near the sofas crossing her arms while she saw Rai take a sip of his tea.

" Alex." He called to have her attention. He was fully aware of what she was thinking as they were friends for a long time and he was already aware of her story. Frankenstein had told him. Alex directed her gaze at him and the look in his eyes told her what he wanted to say. He meant it was alright to stay however she still felt she didn't want to bother them.

" But I don't want to…" Alex complained before Rai interrupted her " It's alright, Alex. Stay." He stated. Alex sighed letting herself fall on the sofa. Once she sat she had the time to see that everyone seemed to be busy. Well, that wasn't really true, not everyone was busy as Rai was sipping tea but Alex wouldn't expect Frankenstein to let his master do anything and Regis was lounging on the balcony. Only Tao, Takeo and M-21 were in the lab with Frankenstein who was running some tests on them and Seira was in the kitchen preparing dinner. _Seira is preparing dinner….. _An idea sparked in Alex's brain."Yes that's it" she exclaimed getting up _"I'll make dessert just like before." _

Walking in the kitchen she encountered Seira concentrated in making dinner and she had to notice that it smelled wonderful. Aware of Alex coming in Seira turned around from the counter " Do you need something Miss Alex?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if you had begun preparing dessert?" Alexandrine answered with a negative nod making a smile appear on Alex's lips.

"Then can I ask you to let me make it." she asked politely. "There's no need for Miss Alex to bother." Seira said. " It's alright. I used to do it for Rai and Frankenstein so at least I wanted to do this as a thank you for having me." As Alex said this Seira agreed and Alexandrine began preparing as well as showing Seira her recipe.

Meanwhile in the leaving room Rai continued to sip his tea now with a smile in his lips, everything was falling in its place. In the meantime Frankenstein came in and hearing the calm yet cheerful Alexandrine's voice coming from the kitchen. He quickly strode that way he couldn't let Alex work for him as she was his master friend. However when he reached the kitchen entrance his will wavered. Alexandrine looked so happy showing Seira how to do this and that.

"Frankenstein, what's wrong?"Alex asked with her usual serene voice.

Pulled out of his thoughts by Alexandrine's question he fumbled an answer. " I'm alright, Miss Alex. I just wanted to ask you not to…."Frankenstein, do not tell me what to do." Alex interrupted feigning annoyance as she stepped closer to him. " It's alright. I want to do it just like I did before and as a thank you for having me." She said placing a soothing hand in his arm. "There's no need for you to thank us. " She smiled kindly letting go of him." Yes there is" Alex said.

"Now Seira let's only bake them while we're having dinner. We have to serve them still hot" Alex said, turning to her as he left, without noticing the small blush on Seira's cheeks maybe for her that exchange seemed to be closer than one between old friends. Maybe a smile too sweet from her or a too warm a glance from him if that was possible.

Soon time came to serve dinner, it was rather pleasing for Alex as she felt glad to once again be able to have a meal accompanied and enjoying Seira's delicious meal only helped.

" Now I really want to try the dessert. It smells delicious "Tao commented.

" Is that so? Then I hope it'll taste delicious too. I worked really hard on it" Alex said in her usual tone.

" Miss Alex baked dessert ?" he continued awed receiving a nod from Alexandrine just she got up heading for the kitchen Seira following her.

" Tao " Frankenstein called sternly "Yes" Tao answered flinching because of Frankenstein icy voice. " Do mind how you talk to Miss Alex" He ended slightly menacing. Just Seira and Alex came back serving sweet chocolaty chocolate hot fondant signaling the end of that night's meal.

Finishing with tidying up Alex headed outside the balcony, where she found Rai he must've been watching the sky as that was starry and peaceful.

"Alex, you can join me" he said. Taking her small steps Alex leaned on the railing beside Rai.

"So did I bother you?" she asked in her calm voice. Rai nodded no. "Good. Then did you like my fondant?" she asked looking at him not wanting just a nod from him. " I did it's as good as I remember." "I'm glad. Everyone seemed to like it too" Alex continued remembering everyone's delighted expression as she received another nod from Rai. Then silence came, comfortable silence. Feeling the slight breeze, Alex let out a contented sigh Rai might not speak much but she always felt comfortable staying by his side just like this. It was reassuring.

" Master, Miss Alex," Frankenstein called making us turn in his direction " Sorry to disturb you" he continued. " It's alright" Alexandrine said.

"Miss Alex's room is ready. Would you like to come and see?" He asked making her lit with curiosity. " Yes, I'll be there in a minute." She said as she felt Rai wanted to say something.

Frankenstein went in again and Alexandrine tilted her head a little to the a side with a knowing smile " Then?" was Alex only word as incentive for him to start.

" Alexandrine, I'm sorry that you have lost the last of your family" Alex smile saddened but she felt he was comforting her. She knew he was referring to Stephen indeed he was like family to her " You must feel alone but that isn't the truth."

" I did feel alone before but it's alright" Alex began with a nostalgic gaze. "Stephen deserved to rest and thanks to him I have found you and Frankenstein again…." She paused wavering" I feel like he'll be watching for as long I live. So I'll be fine, I have you, Frankenstein and I have made new friends. I'll begin again. " Alexandrine said showing a peaceful will with just a tinge of uneasiness. Rai only answer was to close his eyes and a small smile he knew Alex wasn't that alright but she was starting to heal which was a good starting point.

Still holding the balcony's railing Alex leaned into Rai's side resting her head in his shoulder she whispered, " Thank you for supporting me, Cadis" just before heading inside to look at her new bedroom.

" Will you show me the way, Frankenstein" Alexandrine asked once inside again.


End file.
